Gopal Kumar
Gopal A.R. Kumar is one of the characters that has powers, mainly, Molecule Manipulation that able to turn objects into food. Also, he is one of the main characters in BoBoiBoy. He is one of BoBoiBoy's friends 'Official Summary' "Gopal is BoBoiBoy's best friend and is always supportive to his friends, but he easily gets scared Gopal loves food especially Tok Aba's special hot chocolate which is why he is jealous with Boboiboy because he gets to drink the best hot chocolate in town everyday for free! When Gopal first received his wrist band, he didn't know what his superpower was. After a while he finds out that he can change any objects into food which makes him very happy. Gopal is easily scared but this becomes an advantage when he finds out that the more scared he is, the more powerful his powers become. Using his superpowers, Gopal has been eating a lot of unhealthy food but after falling ill he starts to practice a healthier diet." 'Life' His early life is unknown because he is one of the main characters, and the main characters early lives are not that revealed. This also includes Ying, Yaya, Ochobot and BoBoiBoy. Some even say that Gopal is only a minor character to fill the missing character in the TV show BoBoiBoy. His first appearance started as a 4th grader student and then he met Boboiboy. He is older than BoBoiBoy one year old but he same class with BoBoiBoy because when his father, Mr.Kumar forgot about the year when he was born. He lives with his father and his mother, who never appeared on the series. He and BoBoiBoy are bestfriends,so Gopal wanted free drinks to grandad(Tok Aba).His mother is unkown beacause she never appeared at any episode. Not much is known about Gopal's early life because He did not mentioned it. 'Powers' His powers were given by Ochobot but he forgot what Gopal's powers were after being kicked by BoBoiBoy when he wanted to protect Ochobot from Adu Du, who caught him in order to give him powers. But Ochobot is programmed to give powers to whoever activates him and refused Adu Du. Gopal didn't know what his powers are and how to use them. He then tried many types of powers but failed. Although BoBoiBoy also tried to help him, but failed as well. Until Adu Du kidnapped all of BoBoiBoy's friends including Gopal, Adu Du threatened him to show his powers. He was first scared but then realized his power is transforming anything he touches into food. Gopal's Power increases whenever he becomes scared according to computer. He once tried to make Boboiboy a chocolate but failed. But Some of the failed ideas were: 1. Being untouchable 2. Super strength (Gopal tried to lift a lorry) 3. Breathing underwater 4. Telekinesis (Gopal tried to move a bottle using his mind) 5. Flight a.k.a. Go, Go, Gopal! (Like Yaya's powers) 6. Seeing and catching things in the dark 7. Shooting out laser beams from his eyes. 8. Teleporting 9. Patience (Some scenes of "Go, Go, Gopal!" was cut in Disney Channel Asia as the scene looks like Gopal is about to sui'cide but it hadn't cut in the Youtube english version)' ' His power is later revealed to be Molecule Manipulation. He can actually change the molecule of an object into a molecule of food. Because he always thinks about food, he can only change molecules into food molecules. but later in Episode 16, he was able to change back the food molecules into its original form.Gopals power increases whenever he becomes scared. 'Foods' Gopal has changed many different objects into foods: What Yaya Says (Apa Kata Yaya ) 1. He turned some bolts, slippers and a vase into junkfood. 'Meet Gopal' 2. He accidentally turned his Dad's (Mr. Kumar) motorbike into chocolate (still in the shape of a motorbike but the tires turned into burgers while the side mirrors turned into lollipops). to food]] 'Episode 7' 3. He turned a saw into a pizza 4. He turned a bomb into a chocolate bar 5. He turned bullets into sweets 'Episode 8' 6. He turned a wall into chocolate, with a burger, lollipops and candy canes 7. He accidentally turned the inner side of Adu Du's Spaceship into chocolate (with marshmallows), pizza (with lollipops, gelatin, burgers and chocolate cakes). He only wanted to turn the weapons into food, then his powers got stronger after Ying scared him with one of the multi-monster. 'Episode 9' 8. He turned Adu Du's Robots into chickadees 'Episode 10' 9. He turned Super Auntie Probe's spiky bread maker into real bread 10. He turned Super Auntie Probe's claws into Mak Timah 'Episode 12' 11. He turned Tok Aba's motorbike's spare tires into Yaya's hard biscuits 'Episode 15' 12. He turned slippers into Fried Rice to fulfill Papa Zola's hunger 13. He turned the Dream Bubbles into fried banana balls and later learned how to change them back (This marks a new power for Gopal: He can turn the food he has transformed into objects again) 'Episode 25' 14. He turned rocks into tomatoes, empty oil cans into burgers and pipes into wafers to stop Mukalakus 'Episode 30' 15. He transformed the soccer ball into a ball shaped cotton candy 16. He transformed something into Yaya's biscuit (again) 'Episode 31' 17. He turned objects lying around the alley into Yaya's biscuits, burgers, lollipops and donuts 'Episode 32' 18. He turned a leaf into fried fish. 'Episode 35' 19. He turned the Metal Tiger into variety of foods: lollipops, burgers, chocolate, biscuits,... 'Episode 38' 20.He turn Petai's Missiles into Candy cones. 21.He create a big chocolate banana barrier without changing an object. Relationships Main Article: BoBoiBoy and Gopal's relationship *BoBoiBoy: Gopal claims to be BoBoiBoy's best friend when they first meet, after introducing their names. At first, Gopal might want to be BoBoiBoy's friend just to have free drinks from Tok Aba. As the series carry on, BoBoiBoy and Gopal's friendship goes deeper. BoBoiBoy frequently helps Gopal while Gopal helps him back. In Season 2, Gopal reveals to miss BoBoiBoy after he returns home, so much that he "can't sleep or eat". Gopal is really glad when BoBoiBoy's back.This shows that they are really best friends. Again, the two continue to help each other at school, during battles and situations. *Ying: In the first episode of the series, Gopal says Ying is like a weirdo because she's too shy to order drinks directly. Ying also likes making fun of him, such as startling or scaring him with Multi-monster in episode 8. However, Ying and Gopal team up well with the others to win Adu Du during battles. *Yaya: Yaya and Gopal are good friends, they team up on battles. But if Gopal insults her bicuits she gets angry to him but the two of them are still good friends. Gopal once trick Yaya when someone was buying her biscuit, But he just made it up. *Tok Aba: Gopal is his loyal costumer since the day when the shop is opened. There are times that Gopal had debts and requests to claim 100% discount at the price of his coco but Tok Aba did not agreed because this shop is his way of living.At the first season Gopal became Boboiboy's best friend and requested a free drink. *Papa Zola:Gopal is Papa Zola's #1 fan, as He said. When Papa Zola's leg was stuck, Gopal had tears in he's eyes for emotion and so did Boboiboy. When Boboiboy and Gopal played Papa Zola Game they got trapped. Health giving Gopal a Math Test]]Gopal is a fat and a bit slow because he likes to eat unhealthy food such as sweets which Yaya doesn't like about him as seen in a commercial which appeared in Episode 19. He sometimes turns objects into food that are healthy but he only does it if he is NOT eating the food and SOMEONE else is. It is seen that in Episode 19 and in What Yaya Says that Gopal changed some junk into junk food when Yaya scolded them Gopal reasoned that it's delicous then Yaya told them it may be delicous but not good for their health, then Gopal said that he's always healthy,but, then he's tooth fall down, then Yaya reminds us not to eat junk foods or if we eat to much junk foods our teeth may loose just like what happened to Gopal. Gopal is a boy who likes to eat lots of sweets and junk foods so he's a little bit unhealthy. 'Papa Zola' Gopal claimed himself as Papa Zola's No.1 Fan which made him as his student for a while and Probe also claimed himself as the No.1 fan of Papa Zola but Papa Zola already believed that Gopal was his No.1 fan but Probe really wanted to become a student or an apprentice of Papa Zola but it was too late. Papa Zola and Gopal are good friends. He and Gopal has the same skin. 'Personality' * Gopal is a good friend to Ying and Yaya and the Best Buddy of BoBoiBoy beacuse Gopal claimed himself as the Best Buddy of BoBoiBoy so because he thought that if he was his Best Buddy he would get freee food from Tok Aba he maybe the most loyal customer but he always wants the food for free and he is still not paying for the past foods and drinks that he ate and drank for the past Three Months (Episode 11). * Because of his powers, Gopal need to be scared to have his powers which is very good because Gopal is already a coward. * He seems to be an oportunist,this is shown when he took Fang's photos and sell them to girls. * He is also a big fan of Papa Zola and the person he scared the most is his father, and his school's disciplinary teacher. * He is always thinking about foods even when he's sleeping (When Adu Du tried to kidnap him while he's asleep, he's licking) Season 2 In the second season, Gopal has now a camera for taking pictures and videos with his friends. He used it to take pictures of Fang to sell, and some videos inside the Haunted House, along with BoBoiBoy, and the Sprint Race, but it was confiscated by Papa Zola due to the rule of the school which is " Gadgets are not allowed inside the school ". After Tok Aba changed the shop he always get's there in time (6:30AM). He's on time going to the shop but Tok Aba said he still did not pay his debt. On season 2 he asked Fang if he can not pay his debt anymore. He said "Is it Okay if I don't pay my debt!?" 'Trivia' * Gopal is one of the two characters of BoBoiBoy whose last name is known, his last name is Kumar, the other one is Yaya Yah. His full name was revealed in Episode 29, it was written as Gopal A.R. Kumar. * He is also one of BoBoiBoy's friends whose not voiced by young kids, the other is Ying (Yap Ee Jean). * His race/nationaliy is Indian. * He is supposed to be Grade 6 (Season 2) but his father mistakely enrolled him in Grade 5. That's why BoBoiBoy and him were classmates. * He is also known to be the oldest among the gang. He's age is 13. 'Videos' 'Gallery' To view pictures, click here 'See Also' Category:Gopal's Powers Category:Gopal Category:Boboiboy's friends Category:Characters Category:Gopal's Family Category:Super Heroes Category:Males Category:Characters voiced by Dzubir Zakaria Category:Team BoBoiBoy Category:Students of Rintis Island Primary School Category:Students in the 5th Grade Honest Section